Evening the Score with the Past
by aedy
Summary: Teddy finally has the chance to get what he had dreamed about when he couldn't let himself be honest about who he really was.


_**A/N**: This is the first time I try writing something with Teddy and actually finish it. Please, review!_

* * *

He has accepted to go to Spring Break with his friends because he needed a break from the disappointed looks he was getting from his father and from the jokes about being gay, and because it turned out to be true what he had said to Silver that once he came out, all people were going to see was him being gay. Most of the time, he doesn't even know who Teddy Montgomery is anymore so he doesn't talk back at the ones making fun of him.

His friends at least, stick up to him no matter what. He and Liam are almost past the awkwardness of when they had gone with Navid and Dixon to that gay club in LA and Silver is always there at his side despite her own problems, always supportive. He guesses he's lucky even though he has lost the boy he was starting to love, and his family doesn't feel like a family anymore if it ever did.

The first night in Mexico, they all go to the swimming pool of the hotel they're staying at and Teddy drinks and has fun until something he thought was never going to happen, happens. He looks up from his drink and finds _him_ standing on the other side of the pool, surrounded by half-naked boys who are all laughing along with him.

He wanted a break from his life, and here it is his first love. He's still as beautiful as Teddy remembers, and he can't look away. When Tripp, still laughing, glances away for a moment from the boy he is talking with, his eyes lock with Teddy's and neither one of them can't look away.

Teddy grips his glass tighter and Silver asks him what is wrong, but he just shakes his head and says that he needs a break. He makes himself turn away and leaving the now empty glass on one of the tables, he walks away and doesn't stop until he's standing on the shore with the Ocean caressing his feet.

"This is the last place I had expected to see you."

Teddy stiffens when he hears Tripp's voice and doesn't turn around neither does he speak.

"I thought next time I heard of Teddy Montgomery, it was going to be from a sport special from Wimbledon."

He feels the air shift around and doesn't have to look to know that Tripp is now standing next to him.

"Things changes," he says, trying to play it cool because he's past all that; he won't get back at crushing on this guy.

"Was that your girlfriend?" Tripp asks with sarcasm, probably referring to Silver.

"I came out." Teddy really wants to thank Ian in this moment because Tripp's surprised expression is really worth all the shit he's getting back at home. "And I can't play tennis anymore."

Tripp nods. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah well, that makes two of us." He keeps his eyes on Tripp for a few moments trying to remind himself that lingering in this moment won't do him any good. He shakes his head and turns around trying once again to shut the door on that part of his past. However, everything it's useless because suddenly, Tripp's hand is closing around his wrist, and he's pulling him back. Teddy doesn't even get a moment to say no or to remind himself that he doesn't want this. He doesn't want to fall back into old games that left him bleeding.

Tripp is quick and has their mouths together in a moment, and he's got Teddy back at square one in even less time.

And as soon as he gets that kiss he had so desperately wanted, he lets himself give in. Tripp grips his waist and pulls him forward until they're standing as close as possible and his tongue is pushing past his lips. Teddy lets him take over because he doesn't really want to stop it and because this is their Spring Break and nothing has to mean anything. They will both move on and forget about this night. So he lets himself fall again for the same old tricks.

When Tripp gently pushes him guiding him down on the sand, Teddy lets him and doesn't find in himself to say no because he wants to even the score with the past and maybe even with that part of him that had been in love with this guy and that had stopped himself from acting on his feelings.


End file.
